Filthy Dog
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: Levi never expected to find happiness from a filthy dog found beyond the walls, but he did, he found his Brat. (Ereri/Riren), LevixEren, Lemon at end. (Previously named Brownie.)
1. Finding Brownie

The sun beamed down on me and my team, Hanji Zoe insisted that she needed a few new experiment supplies. So, Erwin, Hanji, and I decided to ride south from the walls where there is known to be less Titans.

"Levi, are we almost there yet." Hanji complains from behind me.

"Do you see a Titan four glasses?" I retort, we've been riding for about 10 minutes at a medium speed trot.

"I guess not, ugh, where are the Titans." Hanji groans out as she dangerously lays back on her trotting horse.

"Hanji, get the f-", "Levi, behind us." I quickly turn to see two titans coming towards us slowly but surely.

"Tch. Get ready." I turn my horse around so she is galloping at full speed towards the Titans.

I position myself upon her once we are within a few feet of the monstrous giants harpooning a nearby tree, leaping of it, and landing on the one Titan's head. From there I harpoon onto the nape of the other Titan pulling myself and getting a clean cut. I leap from his body to harpoon to the other scaling his back and taking my swords directly through his nape.

Hanji gives a tremendous yelp of joy running towards the dead Titans in excitement as Erwin slowly trots up behind her holding her horse.

"Thank you, thank you Levi." Hanji squeals as she immediately stars to gather samples from the two titans. I roll my eyes preparing to retort on how shitty she is until a dash of brown in a few nearby bushes catches my eyes,

"Tch, Erwin stay with Hanji." Erwin gives a curt nod as I climb back onto my stead slowly trotting out towards the bushes from earlier.

Pathetic whimpers catch my attention once I reach the bushes, I quietly slip down from my horse lowering myself to balance on my left knee, my right hand resting on my sword. I cautiously move the branches left and right searching for anything brown when my hand grips something furry and soft. It gives out a great cry that catches the attention of both Hanji and Erwin.

"WHATCHA GOT THERE LEVI!" Hanji yells as she speeds off towards me.

"Tch, shut up shitty glasses." I reply once she is within hearing distance. The brown furry thing continues to whimper and cry annoyingly as I try to pull it out from the bushes it insist on hiding in.

"Is that a spider Levi?" Hanji says gazing at a big sized spider.

Upon hearing the words the brown thing leaps from the bushes yelping loudly and running right around me. Erwin who was steadily walking to us with the horses fluidly grabs the furry animal by it nape making in stay.

"I've captured a brown beast." He says stoically. I need a new team.

Hanji screeched like a bat in the night "Levi, Erwin, I think it's a real dog, holy bread sticksI thought they were extinct."

The brown beast shakes as close to the ground as possible, it's tail and ears flat to it's body.

"Stop scaring him you overgrown ogre." Hanji rejoices running towards the beast and giving it hugs.

"I hope you get flees." Hanji's face whipped around quickly with the biggest pouty face, "Can we pleeaseee keep him Levi, Erwin, pretty, pretty please. I'll take care of him."

"Absolutely not shitty glasses." I say as I round onto my horse with ease.

"Erwin, pretty please?" Hanji begs completely blowing me off.

Erwin turns to the walls in the distance "It would be good for the cadets." He answers thoughtfully

"Tch, more training would be good for the cadets." I say before I turn on my horse and start towards the walls, they can deal with the savage animal.

We arrived at the gate some time later, with the beast tailing behind Hanji and Erwin rode a bit slower with a simple piece of rope tied gently to the beast neck. Villagers looked on at the furry animal in wonder whispering upon one another rapidly.

After traveling through the villages we finally came to our destination, the survey corps base.

Mike came out instantly sniffing the air before he scrunched his face "What is that beast and putrid smell it brings?"

Hanji jumps off of her horse "This is Brownie, he is the cutest doggy ever." She states with confidence.

"Tch, I'm going to bed." I state as I start to ride off around the base to the stables.

"No Brownie, stop." Hanji struggles from behind me, I turn to examine the animal pulling Hanji my way.

"Hanji control it."

"I'm trying Levi."

"Let him go." I say as I slide off of my horse. Hanji does as I say and the fuzzy animal comes running right to me before sitting, wagging his fluffed tail, and poking out a pink tongue.

"Follow." I say sternly and begin to walk towards the stables with my horse and the dog.

Behind me I can hear Hanji screeching in excitement and soon I hear her running after me, normally I'd tell her to go away, but, it is her dog.

"Why doesn't he listen to meee." Hanji wines out stomping like a child a flailing her arms.

Shitty glasses, first she makes us go out of the walls ourselves, bring a shitty animal here, and now she can't even control it. "I'm going to take the dog, his name is now Eren." I state sternly.

Hanji wails in protest jumping about and kicking the dirty like a small child "Leviii, h-he's mine though."

"If you can't control him, then you can't have him Four eyes," I reach down gripping some of Eren's matted dirty hair before calling him a putrid animal, "He needs a bath and a haircut."

"You can't just change his name Levi, anyway, he looks fine." Hanji argues

I swiftly turn my head in her direction giving her a nasty glare. Her eyes widen as she stops following me and opts to just watch me. "So mean." She whimpers, before turning back to Erwin and Mike who were watching us from the front of the base.

I sigh finally making it around the bend to the horse stables, the dog, Eren, follows behind me diligently. He has long unruly brown hair covering him from head to paw but that's all I can tell because he looks less like a dog and more like an oversized dirty mop.

"Eren." I say still looking at him, he continues to walk with me not noticing his name yet.

"Tch, brat." He looked up at me, I scoffed at him before calling him pathetic but still better than humans.


	2. Goodboy

After I got my horse tucked warmly in his stale, I turned to Eren who had taken post to guarding my back.

"Come on Brat." Eren follows behind me as I lead him just behind the stables to a little area where we would normally groom the horses.

"Sit." I walk over to the well plucking two buckets full of water, some horse shampoo, shears, and a detangling brush. Upon turning, Eren is sitting patiently with his head facing my direction, he's a good boy at least. I came to sit in front of Eren on a wooden stool "Alright brat, are you ready?" Eren doesn't give a reply besides standing to his full height which I take note that he is rather short, I wonder what kind of dog he is.

I brush all thoughts away as I begin to dump some of the water onto Eren. He shivers from the cold temperature but stays still otherwise. Once damp enough, I proceed to massage the shampoo in, cringing at the way it turns brown almost immediately. I repeat the process with conditioner for a few moments but it still comes out dirty. I keep conditioning his long unruly hair about several more times before his fur softens and the suds are all white. Eren shook himself wetting me in the process. "You shitty little brat, if you weren't clean I would beat you senseless."

I grunt annoyed by Eren's non-chalant attitude and pick up the shears. Eren starts to move back barking at me but I grab him by his fur tugging him back as gently as possible. Soon enough I have Eren trapped between my legs, I took to work cutting his long hair as close to his body as possible.

Once I have relieves him of his longer hairs, I take smaller scissors and cut precisely around the paw area and such. Eren stayed still like a good boy, or he is in fear of getting cut. I then proceeded to brush is fur again cutting where needed and scrubbing and crevices that may have been missed. By the time I am finished, Eren looks like a completely new dog. He is noticeably smaller, barely coming up to by mid calf, his body is mostly a tan color, whereas his paws are a darker brown and so is if right ear, his eyes, which were recently covered by fur, are actually a bright green. Eren barks proudly stretching his adorable tail and walking in a neat circle. I scoff slightly, amused at his was of telling me he likes his new style, "Come back on brat, I'm sure there are plenty of shitier brats who are ecstatic to meet you. Eren yips before coming to follow behind me into the base.

"L-Levi what is that thing." Asks Petra Ral when I enter the base. "This is Eren, my puppy." Petra squeals even though I can tell she has no idea what a puppy is, "What does it do? it's so adorable, can I touch it?" She questions in a flurry, though, before I can answer she is already on her knees cuing and petting Eren. That stupid brat rubs his freshly cleaned body all over her happily accepting her praises.

"Levi where did you find him, oh goodness, can I have one?"

"Tch, get off of Eren." I say before picking him up so Petra's filthy hands can't contaminate him anymore.

"Petra, I want you to call all the soldiers on the base to the canteen, there I will inform everyone on Eren."

"Yes Levi."

I grunt and Petra speeds off down the corridor to gather the soldiers. I thought that meanwhile it would be ideal to get Eren checked or something so I decided, regrettably, to go to Hanjis base of operations.

Turning and switching multiple corridors, I soon found myself before Hanjis door, But never had I a felt more nervous. It was eerily quiet in he room, a sure sign of something terrible. I knocked twice on the door and waited patiently, and waited, and waited. Just as I was going to knock a second time, the door suddenly swung open. "Oh Levy Lev, what brings you to my humble abode."

" Check Eren, his heart, his vitals, and see if you can find any information on him at all." I say fluently.

"Aye ye Captain." Hanji salutes, before turning back into the lair; I took this as my cue to follow her and promptly did. "Actually I was just doing some research on Eren and found some pretty interesting things, though I'll need to run a few test in order to be sure." Say Hanji as we come to sit at a table in her dim light room. "Do what you must Hanji." I mutter.

Hanji stretches out of her chair plucking Eren from the ground. He gives a yip of shook disliking the sudden movement, poor Eren, one moments you shivering in a bush, the next your being examined by filthy scientist. I examine from behind as Hanji listens to Eren's heart, checks his physical appearance, and collects about five tubes of blood samples.

"Here Levi, he is perfectly healthy from what I can tell, but I do have something for you, I made it while reading an old book on 'dog breeds' and how to train them." Hanji says, she is not very excited, or at least not as excited as she usually is. It would be obvious so me even if I were a blind man.

"Hanji, what bothers you?"

Hanji dropped whatever it was she was retrieving, "O-oh nothing Levi, just caught up in my experiments as usual." She picks up an circular object walking towards me.

"This is called a collar, it was worn by dogs and put on by their owners as a way to say, 'I own this dog, so it is illegal to take them'." I cautiously accept the light weight 'collar' to examine it. It looks to be fashioned from thick yarn and the string of our 3-Dimensional gear with two metal pieces and an adjustable latch.

"I'm really happy I made it as small as I did, who would have known such a small doggy was hiding underneath that much fur, how did he get so hairy if he is so young, or at least young looking?"

I took that as my cue to leave before Hanji starts rambling about new experiments. I nodded my head to Hanji who took zero notice but instead walked deeper into her room. While making my way to the door I knew Eren was behind me, because he is a good boy. As soon as we reached the end of the corridor, I turned to Eren who was keeping his own walking behind me as fast as his little legs would take him. In fact he was focusing so much he bumped right into the leg rolling over and barking softly. I chuckle before quickly composing myself and picking Eren up from the ground. "I'm going to give you this present." I state as a begin to fasten his collar around him, it seems slightly to big, even on the smallest adjustment. Eren barks happily licking at my face, but failing because he is so small. He looks so beautiful in my arms, my hand goes to caress his plush fur and my legs direct us to the canteen.


	3. Wevi?

Upon entering the canteen, all the cadets are chattering, shoving food in their dumb mouths, and making the place filthy. Very few take to notice of my presence as I walk up to the small stage where Erwin is already positioned, awaiting my arrival. "Levi what is this about?" He questions, though he isn't looking at me, he's looking at Eren who is hiding in my arms as more and more people take notice to him. "Eren."

I clear my Throat, not loud, but everyone turns to me as if I did. "Hello Cadets, and soldiers." Everyone stands, offering their hearts and silently awaiting my words. "Today marks a great discovery for humanity, we have found an animal that was believed to be extinct, a dog. This dog here," I set Eren on the ground gently, he looks frantically around the room before barking as loudly as possible and running behind my legs. "He, Eren, was found south of the wall, he will now be staying with us as the survey corps dog, but if anyone dear touch him in a bad manner, I will personally remove the limbs you used. That is all" As I finish I pick up Eren and steadily leave the canteen. As soon as I do there is an uproar up of chatter and giggles, Tch brats.

My muscles feel as if they have been working for a century with absolutely no rest. Hanji did awaken us at 2 in the morning to convince us she needs samples, it was a good idea to go when we did, or we might of missed Eren. Speaking of Eren, he is curled in my arms lying on his back and looking at me with hi stupid green big eyes. I'm sure he is hungry and sleepy, he doesn't seem abnormally skinny, but h isn't well nourished either. "You hungry Brat?"

Of coarse Eren doesn't answer me, he just slightly turns his head making my heart speed up in my chest, stupid brat and his stupid brat ways. I steadily walk into the room, it's quiet spacious with fresh linen on the double sized plush bed, a big desk is in front of a window with a nice red chair behind it. Dressers are pushed in the corners as well as a glass plaque holding the wings of freedom marking from dead comrades I once fought with.

I set Eren down on the bed as I go to fetch the dinner that is normally brought to my room. On a plate was a potato, bread, and carrots, Taking the potato I split it in half (Farlan style) and tried to make it into smaller bits for the dog to swallow on a napkin. Sitting the napping on the clean floor beside my desk, I retrieve Eren telling him to eat. He follows my command as I sit down and start to devour my own food, I haven't eaten yet today and was just a little gracious for the food.

Once I was finished I looked over to see Eren was dozed off by the one empty napkin, his face is covered with some potato bits which makes me softly chuckle, he really is adorable. I go to clean my hands in my bathroom before coming back with a rag to wipe Eren's snout and sling one of my smaller shirts over him, I'm sure his body is still adjusting to the lack of fur. Once finished I clean and hang the rag, pick Eren up and place him on the bed, he doesn't wake up once, he must be exhausted from today. I would Normally only sleep in my chair and definitely would never sleep this early, but maybe just one night won't hurt. I strip to just you shirt and pants sliding in the bed behind Eren and quickly falling to bed.

Eren's Pov

I awoke up feeling very very cold, when did it get so cold? I don't know why. And it's dark, I don't like the dark, where's my Levi? I feel my eyes start to blur as I let out a loud wail flinging my legs and hands around. Soon enough to there was light and I sniffle but my eyes are really blurry, and I can't find my Levi.

Sliding out of the big soft thing my toesies touch the cold ground which makes me whimper and fall on my bum bum. I struggle to get back up for a million trillion years and finally do. It was really hard because the brown thing on my body kept getting under my toesies and making my slip. I smile proud of myself when I start to walk forward but then I fall again and take ANOTHER MILLION TRILLION YEARS.

I'm surprised I'm not an old man by the time I make it to my destination, a tree portal that you open and close, this one is slightly open so I pull it open a bit peeking my head out and giggling loudly, I hope I can find Levi.

I clammer very clumsily down the long tunnel, falling and stumbling around, when I turn the corner really fast I run right into someone's legs. "Hi little guy, who's child are you." Says the blonde man smiling at me. I stiffen up and pout feeling my eyes get blurry again, "No, don't cry little boy, do you need help finding someone?" H gets closer to me his long blonde hair spilling shoulders slightly. I puff my cheeks out trying to look tough, "Gimpie mi Wevi." I kick the blonde potatoes in his leg before speeding down the hallway laughing. "You get back here, please."

I let out a big Yelp when I am grabbed by my leg and held upside down. A scary monster with long black hair and a red scarf peers at me with dark eyes. "NOOO, A M-M-MONTER, MOMTER. HET ME GOOO, HWELLOW POTAHO HELP MIIIII!" So the yellow potato man runs around the corner. "Mikasa! it's a child, don't hold him like that!" " Armin, where did you get this snotty nosed brat from." Says the red scarf monster, I stick out my toungue at the big monster, but start to cry when she shakes me a bit. "MIKASA!" The potato suddenly grabs me crushing me to his body. "Insensitive women, Jesus," the potato looks at me all over before sighing, "You're a bad boy aren't you, are you hungry?" I nod quickly completely forgetting about finding my Levi.

The friendly potato carries me to a big room that I had been in yesterday with my Levi. It is more empty now with only a few people sitting at one table. When the Potato walks over with me they all stop talking and start yelling at the potato and the scarf monster.

"Is that a baby?"

"I think we should have a baby."

"Burn the sin, quickly."

"Who doesn't want their potato?"

"What's his name?"

"I'm not sharing my food with him."

"SHUT UP!" Yells the scarf monster.

Everyone listens to her as potato sits down still holding me, "Mikasa could you grab some food?" He says, the monster walks off leaving potato with a bunch of more big people. "Armin, why do you have a baby?" Says a brown haired person shoving a potato in their mouth. "I found him this morning." "What's his name?" Says a horsy face. "I-I don't low actually." The potato looks at me "Hey buddy, do you have a name?" I wasn't sure what a name was "People call me Armin." Says the potato. I think, and think, and think completely oblivious to the others who are laughing at my face. "Brat." I say, that's what Levi calls me by a lot. "Brat?" Questions a big person with brown hair, they have their arm engulfing a small yellow girl who is looking at me with big eyes.

"I hant mi Wevi." I say. All the Giants look at each other but before anyone can question me, the scarf monster comes back with food. She sits a circle of clumpy stud in front of me with a light Brown chew toy in front of me. Armin takes a smaller circle in his hand scooping up some of the stuff in the big circle. "Can you eat Eren?" Asks Armin, I nod and open my mouth though the stuff doesn't look tasty. Armin pushes it in my mouth and I swallow it. It taste sweat and really good. I make a yummy sound rubbing my tum tum and opening my mouth again.


	4. Bullies

"Now what do we do with him?" asks the potato shover with brown hair.

"I guess we should keep him entertained until his parents come." Says the horsey

"Jean, would you mind, perhaps, playing with Eren while me and Mikasa go search, the rest of the cadets have training today with Captain Levi."

At the sound of my Levi's name I jump up in Armins lap "Wevi, Wehi, I hant mi Wehiiiiiii!" I scream as I then start to kick my bare to toes around frustrated.

"Do you know a Wehi you guys?" I look at the group of potato's but they all look comfused. I start to bounce around until I stand from Armin's lap, he looks at me cautiously before turning back to the table trying to figure out who my 'parents' are. I sit momentarily playing with my toes 'Fun, Tu, Tee,-"

Suddenly the door to the canteen bust open and in come my Levi, "Has anyone seen the dog." The cadets echo no's while I stand and stumble my way over to my Levi, "But Captain, we found a child this mo-" "WEVI!" I scream as I point my figure at him, most of it covered by the long brown soft thing I am wearing.

"Who's Brat?" Ask Levi while piercing me with his eyes, I'm not scared, Levi won't hurt me. "We have no idea sir, he was running around and we have had him ever since." Answers Armin. "Tch, I'll handle the kid, go about your daily duties immediately." Levi picks me up in his warm arms making my giggle and cling to him. I slide onto my back playing with my toes but looking at my Levi happily.

"Tsk, you act just like my brat, I wonder if he is okay, what's your name kid?"

"Brat." I answer. Levi stiffens slightly before looking down at me with weird eyes. Who are your parnets." He asks. I go back to my toes ignoring him. I don't know who my parents are, I never have. "So youre going to ignore me Brat," I saty quiet not answering, soon I hear Levi sigh. "Fine then I don't care stay lost for all I care." He still doesn't put me down and in fact he turns walking not back to the canteen, but somewhere else.

He stand in front of a wood portal knocking twice before a deep voice responds and he moves to open the portal. We enter a room with a grand desk covered in white sheets and a monster with yellow caterpillars on his face, Caterpillar Monster. I let down a dry gulp feeling frightened, when the monster gets up I let out a big wail, "W-W-Wevi, don't lhet the Killaterpiller Mohster eat meee." Levi looks at me annoyed where as the the big monster who I was still watching from the side backed up slightly. "Now youre just being mean Brat." I cry even harder since Levi called me mean,

I start to wriggle roughly in his arms before Levi puts me down with a glare. I hiccup, "Stupid Wehi!" I say before kicking his legs and running out the portal down the hallway as fast as I could. Levi didn't chase me which only made me cry harder but I continued to run because I'm not mean, Levi is mean. But what if the caterpillar monster eats him, I gasp drying some of my face and running back to the portal but I forgot which one it is.

…

Levi's POV

Damn Brat, he has issues. "Care to explain." Requested Erwin, I rolled my eyes. "Not really, I'm still confused myself, all I know is he is lost, and he is a damn brat."

Erwin nods, "Can you please bring him back, he will stay with me until his parents are found."

"Erwin, I don't believe he likes you, like, at all." Erwin let's out a deep sigh, "Just find the boy please."

I grumble lowly but turn walking out the door instead, no point in fighting with him. As I emerge into the hall I turn my head to the sorce of loud yips. Brat is sitting in the middle of the hallway but is soon running up to me nipping at my pant. "Hello Brat, have you seen another Brat child around?" Brat let's out a hmph sound as if he is offened, I roll my eyes before starting my journey for the kid. Further down the hall I spy the shirt that the boy might have been wearing but upon picking it up, I realized it was the shirt I wrapped Brat in. How did Brat get out of this shirt? how did he even make it this far down to Erwin's room if he only discarded it here?

I look back at Brat who is steadily playing with his tail and paws rolling around the floor. I start to walk to the court yard, no kid. To the Canteen, no kid. In the library, no kid. Seriously where did the kid go.

...

Sorry for the short and unedited chapter *Guilty face*.


	5. 4 Days, Stupid Kid

I sit down into my chair with a colossal sigh, after four days of searching for that shitty kid, I had failed to find him. I searched behind drapes, in cabinets, in the bathrooms, in the horse stables, around big trees, under chairs, in bins, and even alerted every cadet of the missing kid. One of our best soldiers, Mikasa Ackerman, had a new hostility towards me upon learning of the boys' disappearance, normally she was an unemotional slut, but it was as if something had sparked in her.

Walking down the hallway, just after I had informed the cadets of the boy, I found Mikasa searching silently through an ancient storage room filled to the brim with stuffed animals, wooden obstacle pieces, and wooden training swords. "Ackerman, what are you doing." Mikasa steadily turned to me before straightening up "Searching for the child, I thought he might have found this stor-" Mikasa stops abruptly as we both look down. Brat is tugging a larger brown bunny rabbit out of the junk. I quickly pluck it from between in teeth with a sneer, the thing is filthy and covered with insanitation. Mikasa let's a out a scary sound in which I soon recognize as a giggle, "Mikasa," She looks at me blankly, "Wash this rabbit, then bring it to me when it is dry." I turn and walk away leaving her behind, she didn't object of-coarse.

That was four days ago though, and the boy is still missing, most of the cadets have completely forgotten the strange incident, but cadets Blouse, Arlet, Ackerman, and Horse-face continually bothered me with questions of findings on him. From my big red chair I peer down at Brat, the stupid mutt is curled up nicely with the brown bunny I had Mikasa wash a few days ago, he immediately formed a bond with it, refusing to sleep without it, and always trying to drag it around with him. That was the other thing, ever since four days ago, Brat grew unusually bigger, he looked less like a pup and more like he is headed into his teen years.

I reached down rubbing his belly, he loves to be rubbed there. He quietly roles on his allowing me better access, he may be annoying, but it is no lie that he is adorable.

"LEVI," Hanji bust into my room screeching which scares Brat and makes me tsk. "COME QUICKLY, EMERGENCY, TO ERWIN WE RIDE!" She speeds out of my room faster than Cadet Blouse when she spots potato's about to be thrown out. I get p from my chair slipping on my jacket and wrapping my cape around my shoulders, with Brat in tow, I tread to Erwin's office.

Hanji and Erwin are bent over a map, Hanji is frantically speaking whereas Erwin is scrunshinizing the map with his gaze like that will give him answers. Upon seeing me Hanji screams grabbing my arm and dragging me to the table. "Okay Levi, SO I'LL MAKE THIS SUPER QUICK, WE HAVE A TATICAL SITUATION THAT NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION, 19 CADETS ARE STUCK SURROUNDED BY TITANS BEYOND THE WALL, THEY ALL WENT OUT ON A EXPEDITION TO THE WEST, THE MISSIN WAS TO RETRIEVE NATURE SAMPLES BUT THEY NEVER CAME BACK, WE GOT WORD OF A GATHERING OF TITANS 200 CLICKS WEST ON A ABANDINED CASTLE, WE MUST SAVE THEM LEVI!" By the time Hanji was finished my ears felt as if they were bleeding.

"WE NEED TO GO LIKE YEST-" Hanji stops talking for a moment staring intently on something behind me, I turn to see Brat on the he is starting to whimper as it looks like he is cramping up. His whimpers turn to owls when his spine starts to pop upwards and lengthen, is paws extend, and his fur retracts into himself most if it ending up at the top of his head. Soon enough Brat is exchanged for, that stupid shitty kid I searched for, for 4 days.


	6. Old dog, new tricks

Hanji starts to screech like the mad scientist she is while Erwin keeps a firm grip on her collar. The boy, or Brat, looks much older than when I first had seen him, he appeared to be at least seven years old or so. "Brat."

"Levi, you mad?" The Brat slowly stars to walk towards me only stopping a few feet away, "I didn't know how to tell you."

The brat seems much more educated than when I last saw him also, though, the last time I saw him was four days ago, he grew to fast. It occurred to me that perhaps his body development accelerates rapidly between forms, but I could barely make sense of my dog changing into this shitty kid.

"I'm not sure of how much help I may be, but I am well experienced with the area west of the wall," He turns to Hanji, "The place their held up in is actually where I was living with my family until we got separated. It has a tunnel only accessible with a code, I have the code and know where the tunnel entrance is, if you would allow me to help you." Hanji is screeching like a crazy fan girl seeing her favorite soldier or the first time.

"YES, YES YOU MAY HELP MY BABY SHIFTER, COME GIVE MAMA A HUG." Even with Erwin's tight grip Hanji is pulling them forward towards me and Brat. Erwin's eyes seem to pop from his head as he tightens his grip attempting to dig his heels into the ground. Brat sighs and makes his way to crazy scientist who only squeals even more upon him nearing her, to everyone's surprise, Brat had actually went ahead and wrapped his short arms around Hanji's waist as tight as possible. "Aren't you the sweetest little gum drop, ugh." Hanji bends down picking up the boy and resting him on her hip as a mother would her own child. Brat smile brightly, "I like you Hanji, you're really smart, and cool." Hanji's laugh rings out through the room as Erwin drops her collar, seeing no need to restrain her, "Cool, that's a new one…" Hanji pauses momentarily, "Do you actually have a name, I'd hate to continuously call you brat?"

Brat looks towards me with his big annoying Caribbean eyes as if to ask me what his name is. I plant a sneer on my features before deciding on the name I first gave him,"Eren is your name." Hanji looks at both of us annoyed, "Don't you have a name your parents called you baby." Eren shakes his head feverishly, "I don't remember that much, because I was two when I they disappeared." Hanji gaspe over dramatically,"Who took care of you?"

I to lean in, interested in this knowledge. "Nobody, I stayed home for a while, but when I got hungry I was forced to go out and look for food like my dad once did. That's what I was doing until four, when you guys found me."

"So your four?" I ask.

Eren shakes his head slowly, "I'm ten years old Levi, we age very quickly as dogs."

Hanji purses her lips, it's her way of expressing her excitement for a new discovery, "Oh dear, you're rather fascinating Eren." Hanji starts to rub pieces of his hair between her fingers, here she goes with her experiments once again.

I sigh, "Hanji, leave the boy out of your experiments for now, we need him to help with the oh-so important rescue mission." Hanji lets out a loud groan, but still keeps Eren on her hip, not hat he minds at all seeing as he is watching his toes move around.

Erwin, who has been quiet as usual, decides to clear his throat grabbing the attention of everyone. Eren noticeably stiffens up in fear when the man's eyebrows rested on him, he quickly buried his face into Hanji's neck facing away from Erwin. "I'll leave dressing the child for the mission to you all. Prepare to ride out of the walls, I will assemble the teams, dismissed." Erwin turns his back on us walking back to his large desk. I turn on my heel leaving the room with Hanji and Eren directly behind me. "Hanji, may I please have Levi." Glancing behind myself, I see Hanji's face fall slightly, "Of coarse Eren dear." She let's the boy down to his feet and he runs up next to me reaching for my hand. At first I want to swat him away, but I don't want to spend days searching for the damned Brat once more. His little hand slips into my bigger one with ease, but when he tries to lace our fingers, he can only wrap around two of my fingers. He soon let's a binding smile reach his face as he skips along swinging out hands and singing like a cat in pain.

I sigh putting up with him, though I am rapidly approaching my end when Hanji starts to fan girl about how cute we are and what not. I had to find him a uniform to match ours, it was made illegal a few years ago to go beyond the walls if not dressed in survey crops uniform, or unless a guest of high stature. "Hanji, any clue on where I can find a child sized uniform."

Hanji didn't answer for a while, "Perhaps, in the storage room where we keep the holiday decorations, we dressed a scarecrow in survey Corp clothes that were to tight for any of us. I can check and come to you room." I nod without looking back to make sure she saw, but she did because next I heard footsteps quickly going down a hall to my right. Looking back, Hanji is gone. The brat, Eren, is still swinging our arms and skipping, but his annoying singing has died down. I stare at him as we make our way to my room, when his eyes connect to mine I quickly turn away with my face feeling as if it is on fire, damn Brat. Eren let's go of my hand dashing down the hall to my room and pushing the door right open running inside. I groan still walking, kid's are so damn annoying, what was the point of running like that, there is none. Upon entering my room I see Eren is already sitting next to my chair hugging the damn bunny and talking to it, he asked it if it wanted to have a tea party at his house. "Eren." I say.

Eren looks up to me from the floor with wide innocent eyes, "Yes Levi?"

His eyes grip me in an iron cage, it's impenetrable, but honestly, I don't want to escape one bit. I find myself kneeling before the boy, then plopping down across from him. I make a hand person and begin to speak out the side of my mouth "Hello Eren, I'm your best friend, Nahna." I felt ready to kill myself in that moment from the embarrassment, until Eren lets out the most beautiful laugh. "Hello Nahna, this is our new friend Co." Says Eren holding up his bunny and making him smile. "No Eren, your my friend only, Grrr." I start to attack the bunny in Eren's hand and Eren makes the bunny fight back all the while laughing.

"Levi, I thin-" I quickly shot up from the ground to face Hanji, who has the smugest smile across her face. "Oh, don't let me stop you," Hnaji walks in lying a bunch of clothes on my bed. "I'll just leave these here, nnnn departure is in 20 Minutes." Hanji awkwardly walks backwards out of the room with the stupid smile still plastered on her stupid shitty face, I'm going to beat her face in one day.


	7. Expedition Thorn Bush Part One

As soon as Hanji leaves my room, I pick up Eren, who is pouting because he wants to play still, and sit him on my bed. "Alright Eren, get dressed." The boy peers up at me, then glances at the clothes before picking up the cape and trying to push is arm through the neck tie. I groaned in annoyance, could this shiny brat get any shitier. My question was answered when he fell of the bed like a dumbass and his eyes got watery. "Are you kidding right now, please tell me you're kidding." Eren's face grows a large frown and he looks like he in pain from trying not to cry.

I sit down once more in front of the child who looks at me with glassy eyes. "I'll dress you okay Brat." Eren nods his head slightly. I start with the brown shirt he is wearing, again, I have no idea where it came from, but he had it. After that I had to hold my self back from punching him when I realize this child has no under garments on what so ever. Eren is looking at his bunny with a scarlet blush on his face, he knows he is wrong for not having on any undergarments.

I reach for the pant's first, seeing as we have no boxers for him. "Step into the holes Eren." Eren complies getting his pants up, we move to his shirt where I have him tuck it in, then fix it for him after he messes up. His pants get buttoned and I make him slide on his own white socks, and luckily a pair of boots that fit him slightly to big. Eren smiles brightly at me, "Look Levi, I'm all dressed." I scoff, "We aren't done yet, brat." I grab his jacket sliding his arm's into them, and secure his cape around his jacket. "Now you're done brat."

Eren runs around the room, "I feel like a superhero Levi, look, I've a big boy cape ooooonnnn." Eren continues to run while I roll my eyes and get up from the floor. I walk over to my closet dragging my jacket on my arms and securing my cape as I did Eren's. "I match Levi." Says Eren proudly pointing to himself as if matching me was the greatest reward in the world.

"Tch, follow me soldier." I start to walk past Eren but almost trip when he salutes me "Aye ye Captain!" Eren falls into line behind me as he should, he stays surprisingly quiet and I can barely hear his footsteps as they match mine.

Me and Eren break out into the main area of the base entrance where multiple soldiers are awaiting in groups on horses. Many eyes fall on me, but many more seem to float to the mighty strong boy behind me. I make it to my horse which is waiting at the front of a formation with Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, and Gunther Shultz. To the left side Hanji choose soldiers Ymir and Christ, and Erwin decided to ride with no squad. "Why is the formation so small?" I question, something I don't normally do. Hanji is quick to turn, "We don't want to risk to many death's, I think we'll be fine." I 'tsk' at her and make sure the straps on my horse are tightened. As I step back, I feel pressure on my leg, looking down Eren is now attached to my leg like the weird Brat he is. "What Brat?" Eren looks up at me with his big eyes but shook his head like clutching my leg was the most normal thing ever.

I hold back my annoyance and start to get on my horse with the brat still holding tightly. Once secured on my horse, I pick the brat from off my leg tucking him as close to me as possible and letting my cape fall around his smaller body, I want to keep as many prying eyes off him as possible.

Erwin pulls off leading the front of the line then Hanji behind Erwin with her cadets flanking slightly to the side, then my squad behind them flanking from my side. I feel a tightening around my waist and a pressure on my thighs, looking down into my slightly flapping cape, I see Eren has turned around and hugged me, he looks close to falling asleep with his head slightly lolling to the side and mouth opened.

"Are you feeling alright Eren?" Eren doesn't answer right away, but instead slips his hands under my jacket for warmth, "I Love you Levi." My face heats up once more, and just as enter the second wall riding through the village.

"Whatever Brat." I say. I hear Eren's laugh jingle and I have to fight not to smile in front of the villagers that are watching us ride out

"Do you love me Levi?" Asks Eren.

I think a moment about the question, I definitely like him more than anybody in the survey corps, "Yes Brat, I do."

"LEVI LOVES ME!" I freeze up as many eyes settle on me. "You shitty brat." Eren laughs loving my embarrassment. Before I can start to cuss the little shit out, Petra Ral rides up to me on her white horse she named creamer. "Corporal, if you would't mind me asking, who is the child going beyond the walls with us." I grow stiff not knowing what I should tell her, I really want to keep the fact that Eren is my dog a secret, but they're risking their lives for him are they not.

"Petra, he is Hanji's son." I instantly regretted my words when Hanji turns. back with a devilish smile. "Corpral Hanji has a son, how cute, no wonder we couldn't find him for four days." Petra laughs but I keep my usual emotionless face on as we ride into the outer most wall.

"How old is he?" I feel Eren shift a bit before his head pokes out "I'm Ten Petra." Petra let's out a startled noise. "Well, hello cutie, why aren't you with your mommy?" Eren looks up at me with his lips pressed tightly and his ears turning a pink color, "Because she moves around to much, so I asked my mommy if I can ride with my Levi."

Petra grins "Your Levi, adorable." I push Eren back into the confinement of my cape as we near the entrance for the wall. "Petra, get back into formation." Petra follows my orders with no question preparing herself to go beyond the walls. We are put in between two slabs so wall, it's dark inside, to dark to see anything at all, in a few seconds the slab in front shift upwards allowing the squads to ride out into the world beyond the walls.

Haji let's out a satisfied gasp stretching slightly and leaning back on he horse slightly to look back at me. "How is my son?" The question is directed towards me, "I'm fine Mommy." Says Eren reappearing from my cape once more. "Levi, can you hear me?" Asks Eren in a whisper. "Yes Eren." I answer back just as quiet. "We need to go to where you found me." I give a noise of acknowledgment before speeding up to Erwin. "Commander Erwin, may I take charge of the course?" Erwin looks to me then to the young child looking at him with wide eyes. "Take lead soldier." Erwin falls back allowing me control of the formation. I turn us slightly to the south and we set out for the place I found my Brat.


	8. Expedition Thorn Bush Part Two

The entirety of the ride is filled with a suffocating silence. Nobody dares to speak as we ride beyond the wall, I knew better than to guess the silence is from the fact that we are beyond the wall. Eight minutes into the ride and we have failed to see a single titan on the Southern side of the wall. This means one of three things; all the Titans have gathered at the point of distress, we are headed the wrong way, my dear Eren is leading us into a set trap. The longer we ride, the greater my heart starts to pound in chest, sweat starts to drip down my forehead, and my back is burning with the stares of a dozen anxious soldiers.

"Levi, your heart sounds like a thousand horses." Eren jokes from underneath my cloak where he is silently sitting and watching the terrain.

"Are we going in the right direction, or not Brat?", I didn't mean to sound so harsh to my love, but fear is gripping my heart quicker than a swarm of bee's attacks.

Eren shuffles around, "Yes Levi, actually look ahead of us."

I focus on the field ahead of us, we are preparing to break into the plain area I had found Eren, with a sigh of relief I push my horse to gallop just slightly faster, breaking into the field and coming slowly to a stop before the bushes I had once retrieved Eren from.

Erwin steadily gallops aside of me with Hanji settling in on the other side of me.

"This appears to be the area, no Titans spotted, so far, to good." Erwin grips his horse reins as if gripping them hard enough will make all the answers appear.

"My son has done a fantastical job, good boy Eren," Hanji fluffs the boys hair from under my cowl, "Now, what to we do my son?"

Eren sighs heavily before pushing the flaps of my cowl away to survey the area better, he makes a few clicking noises with his mouth, stretching his neck left and right, "We ride to that big tree, you may not be able to see it now, but follow that," Eren points to a beaten path leading to only god and Eren know where.

"Eren, where the hell does that path lead." My statement comes out harsh again making Eren shiver and turn to me slowly.

"The tree, it is a Sakura tree, the only one for many miles, it holds a safe entrance for anyone to knows the code."

"Do you know the code Eren?" I calmly ask the bright-eyed kid. He nods his head briskly before turning back and looking down, he doesn't cuddle into me like I expect him to; I might have been to rough with him.

"Soldiers, fall in line, I take lead." I start to pull in front following the beaten path cautiously, with my right hand on my sword, and left gripping the horse. Eren bumps around looking as if he may even fall off. I reluctantly circle him in my left arm, risking letting go of my horse's reins. I pull him into my stomach as close as possible gripping him with my thighs and returning my left hand to the horses reins. I let a ghost of a smile grace my features when I feel small warm arms encircle my mid-section. The Brat has taken to comforting my nerves and I gladly accept his kind offer.

I am the first one to break through the line of trees safe and alive. The meadow, slightly smaller than the field from earlier is covered in small pink petals. The only difference that has compared to what other open areas I had seen in my adventures, is the thick canopy that rustles in the wind, It only allowes enough light for the tree to grow. The Sakura tree is beautiful in it's full bloom, it is bigger than any flower tree I have encountered, yet it fails to reach the canopy, and it also drapes down as if it is sad and weeping for the lose of it's lover. I am amazed with the tree and it's addictive affect.

I am quickly pulled from my daze when Eren suddenly leaps from the horse to the flowery land making many petals float up before settling.

He jumps and starts to sprint to it, "I am home, I am home!" Eren disappears beyond the branches I leap off my hoarse racing forward.

"Eren, get your ass back here." I bust through the weeping braches into the tree's protective womb. It is as hypnotic on the inside as it is on the inside; I turn my head to a giggle from around the tree's thick twisted base. Sprinting around I see Eren kicking around some pink leaves to reveal a heavy metal door.

I scoff, "Eren, come here. Now." Eren glances at me before running into my arms and letting me hoist him up onto my waist, he is big enough he shouldn't be up here, but I can't help but want to hold him.

"Sorry Levi, I'm just so excited, maybe my family will be here," Eren grows quiet for a moment, "I miss Zeke." I feel my heart grow hot and I can't help but turn green, before I can question Eren on this Zeke character, Hanji's supper energetic self hopes up from around the tree with an excited squeal.

"Oh my, oh myyyy, look at this beautiful specimen, I just want to pinch his bark right off."

Eren turns sharply to Hanji who is a meter from jumping onto the tree and making love to it. "No mommy, don't touch the tree!" Hanji giggles but retracts as well joining me on my left side. Many soldiers start to spill from around the tree with an awestruck daze on their faces, besides Erwin, who has a steady gaze on Eren.

"Levi, please let me down so we may enter the tunnel, being out here for to long may be bad." I hesitantly let him down holding back my tongue about what he considers bad. We all watch with anxious eyes as Eren walks over to the metal trap door from earlier. It is still brilliantly shiny as if it is brand new. Eren presses a button an a soft voice speaks, "Password please." It demands. We all tense, hands automatically reaching for blades; Eren seems at peace unlike us as he leans close to a black circle on the tree that had suddenly appeared in our haze of fear.


	9. Expedition Thorn Bush Part Three

"Albert Yeager, Sophia Yeager, Grisha Yeager, Faye Yeager, Dina Yeager, Carla Yeager, Zeke Yeager, Eren Yeager." As Eren finishes his list of melodic names, the door emits strangled grinding and groaning before popping open enough for Eren's little arms to wiggle inside, and push the door a bit higher. Eren squirms under the door making a pained sound before I can even move to catch him.

'Eren, shit." I run forward pulling the door up fully and stepping into the now dim lit staircase, nearing the bottom is Eren who is shouting the names he had said earlier. Shit, the trapped cadets may think of him as an enemy and attempt to kill him. I clamber down the stairs grabbing Eren who was in mid-jump from the stair case to the last step.

"Levi let me gooo, I need to find my family, and you your cadets." Says Eren as he tries to squirm from my arms. I tighten my grip hoisting him onto my back like you would a piggy back ride. (The next 900 words deleted here, I wanted to quit) "No Eren, you must stay with me," I state as I let my eyes wonder around the dim-lit tunnel, "Eren, where are we?" I question the boy who is now clutching to me like roots to the ground.

"The forbidden tunnel, it will take us right to the building, I'm sure of it Levi." He answers while bouncing about. I turn my head when I hear the stairs creek behind me; it's the rest of the squad.

"What now Levi, Eren." Asks Erwin who walks down first, with a squealing Hanji beside him.

Eren pipes up to Erwin for the first time, but in a low whimpering voice, "C-c-commander Smith, we must f-follow the tunnel to my home, t-t-there is where the soldiers sh-sh-sh-should be. He finishes his fit of word stumbling and plunges his face into my neck. "Good, I'll lead with Hanji, Levi, stay close incase Eren needs to speak." Erwin stars to walk lighting a torch. Hanji smiles brightly leaping next to Erwin and speaking him up about how massive this tunnel actually is.

The tunnel is wide as if something giant burrowed in through it, but that's not what bothered me- Filth. It is everywhere, small bugs can be seen crawling around freely in their own utopia, and the air is so thick with the offending element, you can see a good amount of particles. I walk forward with Eren happily snuggling up into my neck.

A few minutes into the trek and Eren suddenly lifts his head, " Levi, I Love you." I nearly stumble upon hearing his random words of confession.

"Do you even know what that mean's Brat?"

Eren is quiet for a few seconds, "It's the happy beating of my heart for you, and the excitement of you hugging me, and always wanting to be your Brat, Right Levi?" I can't help it when my heart speeds up, crazy Brat doesn't know what he is saying.

I planned a whole speech but am interrupted by Erwin, "Eren, we need your help."

Eren jumps slightly before letting me go and falling a distance to the ground. He falls flat on his butt, but hops back up rushing towards a metal door like the one before, but it is an actual door.

He turns back to the squad, "This is the last door, and I hope my parents and Zeke are home." Again I bite my tongue, whoever this Zeke guy is, I hate him, I'm pretty sure he even mentioned him the first time upstairs.

Eren knocks twice excitedly on the door, nearly bouncing like Hanji when we catch a titan. A monitor lights up on the door, and a man with long dark hair appears on screen. "THAT'S MY DADY, THAT'S MY DADDY, HI DADDY!" The screen doesn't answer but instead ask, "Full name please."

Eren stares at the screen before giving a look of something connecting, "Eren Yeager." He says, all excitement drained from his body."

"Eren, why did you wonder beyond the walls of the castle?" The man asks.

"The residents of the castle went missing, leaving just me," Eren answers, I feel him grow sad, "I believe they are dead Computer Grisha." The man on the monitor gives a blank look before the screen switches slightly, as if to a different recording.

"Please press a hand to the highlighted mark on the door." The man asks. Eren follows the command, pressing his pointer digit to a red highlighted area. He whimpers and pulls back a bleeding finger.

I rush forward past Erwin and Hanji picking up Eren and covering his finger with my cowl, not wanting to risk the dirty air contaminating his wound.

"Welcome, Young Master Eren Yeager." Answers the monitor as the door unhinges.

Eren asks to be put down and I grant his wish, but he holds tight to my right hand with his left pulling open the door and pulling me inside a warm room. The lights soon flicker on lighting up a small room, the walls are decorated in grey stone and the flooring is a beautiful red tint wood color. Eren pulls me to a door with a delicate design on it and pulls it open as well, we are immediately met with the stressed face of a survey corps soldier.

The soldier, Nanaba, Leaps onto me in tears, sending Eren to the floor with a cry. "Dear lord, thank you, thank you so damn much," She cries out with a gush of tears down her face, she spots more cadets spilling in behind me and runs forward embracing everyone. I make a sound of disapproval picking Eren up from the ground where he is glaring at Nanaba's back. Once on his feet, Eren grasps my hand tighter than he ever has and cuddles it close to his chest.

Once Nanaba has confirmed we are all real she gasps, "The cadets, the cadets are spread out everywhere, but we must leave now, I fear the titans make break through any moment."

Eren takes this moment to speak up, "I can take us to a command room and make an announcement, everyone can meet in the library." Nanaba is shocked to see Eren but simply nods her head in reply. "All the cadets have been there, it is our camp site. Right, Lead the way, small child…" Eren purses his lips at Nanaba, "My names Eren, Eren Yeager."

Nanaba's eyes widen at this statement, "The youngest child of the owners of this palace, your Eren Yeager?" She says before her eyes grow sad. Eren nods his head before turning briskly and pulling me down a long corridor where we encounter a few more cadets, we take more twist and turns and I look back to see only Hanji, Erwin, and Nanaba have followed us.

We stop in front of a gold tinted door with a silver keyboard next to it, Eren presses in a code, "8,0,6,8,9,9,9,4,6,6,6,6,9,5,3,9." Says Eren all the while punching in the ridiculously long code, where did he even find the time to memorize this? The door unhinges with a clicking sound and Eren swings the door open like an angry little elf. The room, small but comfortable, is the same one from the monitor before we entered. Eren lifts his small body into a chair, knees resting soundly in the indents. He reaches out holding a yellow button and speaking loudly into a black stick with a foam cover, not that the cover made him any quieter. "Hello, this is Eren Yeager, you are in my castle, and I am on the mic. I am with your friend Banana, Hanji, Erwin, and Levi," Eren stand on the chair poking his butt out and getting impossibly closer to the 'mic', "Please meet at the library, so we may all leave, we will dispatch the area, in some minutes, because I don't know any." I step closer to Eren, "Eight Minutes Eren." Eren looks at me then says, "We leave in Eight Minutes Eren." mic with a mocking tone. I scoff and snatch him from the mic, before controlling it myself, "Meet at the library in eight minutes, or be left." I conclude before picking up a pouting Eren, kissing his cheek, passing him to his 'mother'.


	10. Expedition Thorn Bush Part Four in Half

Hanji gladly accepts the now beaming boy, settling him onto her waist as Erwin and I take lead in following Nanaba. "I've told Nanaba about Eren and that he is being called Hanji's son, she knows of who Eren is, but hasn't told the others so, his secret is safe.

I nod my head, turning slightly to get a good look at my Brat who is whispering to a giggling Hanji. Turning my head I 'tch' at their girly antics and carry on with the matter at hand.

We make it to the Library quickly, but still have at least 4 cadets tag on, who were on their way. When entering we are met with nearly 40 cadets, our squad, and the previous squad are all waiting. Nanaba speaks up to the soldiers, "We are saved, and the commanders have a way of getting us home." All the cadets give hoots and hug each other, a few are in tears.

"If everyone is here we should get moving immediately." Nobody speaks up so Nanaba turns to Eren and Hanji, "Please Squad Commander Hanji, and Eren, lead us home."

Hanji and Eren both smile at each other, before Hanji let's Eren down, "Follow me, Comrades, to safety, we will ride." Eren turns marching out the room, which causes many giggles and laughs to arise. I am the first to follow Eren making sure to stay as close as possible without disturbing his soldier march. This little boy marches us right through the castle and into the tunnel. Many cadets are reluctant, but upon seeing Eren march down the tunnel, they too follow happily.

"Captain Levi, thank you for saving us." Says Nanaba who has jogged up to my side from back in the formation. "Of coarse, you are all soldiers, plus, Hanji said you held important samples for her." Nanaba is stunned at first before realizing and pulling a collection of vials from her rut sack's pocket, "Yup, we have those to." She laughs.

Eren turns around abruptly almost causing Nanaba to stomp on him, but I pick him up just in time. "Why did you stop Eren?" Eren yawns and reaches for me, I forgot how much of a Brat he actually is, but still position him on my back.

Nanaba 'Awes' at us, stating that her ship will sail tonight, or whatever. I roll my eyes as I hear Hanji say something similar to that. We reach the trap door and I open it first stepping out into the dark meadow. Lighting a torch, I realize we only have the horses we brought originally. Commander Erwin seems to realize this also and starts to calculate in his head, I know that look. Once all the cadets are out of the tunnel and the door is closed, Erwin speaks, "Soldiers, Double up on horses, try to make the loads light, heaviest with lightest, please hurry, we are vulnerable." The cadet's immediately start pairing up with one another. Eren has fallen asleep on my back, he was so silent I nearly forgotten his existence. Erwin Walks up to me, "Shall I take the boy while you take someone a bit heavier?" It was less than a question forcing me to hand my sleeping Brat over to Erwin, Eren stays asleep as Erwin walks to his horse, and Hanji jumps on his horse also cradling her arms around Erwin and Eren like a seatbelt, they look like a family, a family is what the brat really needs.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Petra suddenly grasps my arms, "May we ride Captain?" Asks my squad member. I nod silently, she always was a bit clingy, and I wish she'd go with Oluo who is glaring at me right now. Once everyone is settled in, we start to ride out, a bit more slow not wanting to exhaust the horses who are a\carrying heavy loads. From in front I can see Eren turn and search the formation before his bright eyes land on Petra and I. I smile slightly at Eren but he glares at me, before turning around and ignoring me. I grip the reins on the horse, which also pulls Petra and I closer, she giggles, but I don't know why.

We are all let into the walls upon arrival and ride through the dark town towards the survey corps base. Dismounting the horses, they are brought to the stables and refreshed by a few cadets that are waiting up for our arrival.

I move to find Eren, but he is holding hands with Erwin and Hanji as they swing him back and forth; His laugh echoes beautifully over the courtyard. Cadets are moving to get inside around me, yet I can't seem to move as I watch Eren swing away, out of grasp, at the last moment he turns back to me and stops laughing. Tearing his hands from Erwin and Hanji's, he sprints as fast as his little legs can carry him, right into my arms. I lift him kissing his cheek and holding him as close as possible.

"Don't let me go Levi, ever." Demands my small brat. I start to walk back to our room without hesitation. All the soldiers have since left, including Erwin and Hanji. Leaving Eren and I make our way across the yard. "Levi, do you Love me?" Questions the young boy. I sigh before deciding to be honest, "I Love you dearly Eren, and you know this." Eren smiles slyly at me, "Just wanted to hear you say it Levi." He gives me an adorable face and I scoff, his audacity is ridiculous.

We reach my room quickly and I decide that Eren and I should bathe first, so we do. I get him dressed in my shirt and I change into boxers as well. Lying down Eren cuddles deeply, the last thought that plagues my mind is simple, 'I hope nothing changes, I Love Eren Yeager.'

…

I awake to feel a big furry animal in my bed, peaking under the covers; I see Eren has grown bigger than ever. His fur tickles my nose and stretches his long limbs. He pops open his beautiful bright eyes licking my face. I scrunch up my face but take the kisses he gives anyway. He tumbles from my bed, loudly thumping onto the ground and stretching further. He continues to stay a dog for nearly a month to come. He eats and grows a bit more everyday, it's crazy, I've asked him politely many times if he would change, but he gives me an angered growl every time.


	11. Love

I start to walk to my room, stretching my exhausted bones, training those Brats is always a tough task, one of which I can barely stand. I come before my door with a happy sigh, but I soon freeze with my hand a mere few centimeters away from the door. I opt to instead press my ear to the oak and listen to the lewd sounds that are emitting from within, my anger spikes at the thought of two shitty brats getting it on in my bed.

I bust into my room, "You shitty litt-" my well prepared speech is put on hold, again, when it is not two brats in my bed, but one brat I've never seen before rolling around my sheets in a fit of moans and shakes. Said brat looks into my steel grey eyes with his bright ones and starts to moan my name in that sexy tone. I shut my door, slowly trying to hide my problem.

'"Eren?" I ask without looking at the man on my bed. He is tall, probably towering over me, his brown hair is sprawled over the pillow, it's grown long, possibly to his shoulders, but those eyes, they will never change.

"Levi, Levi is it really you?" Cries the half dressed male. I turn to see him on all fours desperately reaching for me. I gulp heavily before turning towards my Eren, he let's out a soft moan as my eyes settle on his warm figure. I slowly walk to him, he patiently as possible waits on the bed trying to create friction between his parts and biting his lip. "Unbuckle my straps beautiful." Eren instantly reaches out to my thighs fumbling with the buckles put soon enough the gear falls to the ground and Eren is trying to tug me onto the bed with him.

I don't dare refuse this gift and fall above him. He wraps his limber legs around my torso as I begin to grind our erections together, I grunt as I press my self harder to Eren who arches his back gripping the covers. With a soft laugh, I trace his hot skin with my slick tongue and Eren let's out the loudest moan as his pants grow slick. I pull back, but reach down sliding my hand into Eren's loose sweatpants he must have gotten from my drawer's. His sticky excitement coats my fingers, I bring it up I lick a good amount off before shoving the digits into Eren's open and moaning mouth.

He sucks on them like a good boy, "Eren, you better get them soaking, or else this going to hurt a lot, and I won't last long. Eren lets out an audible gasp but starts to take my fingers down deeper; he swirls in between each digit, using his tongue to make the most delicate designs, all the while looking me straight in the eyes.

I pull my fingers from his mouth before I cum in my pants. Eren is breathing hard as I use my other hand to pull off Eren's pant, briskly pushing two fingers into Eren. The young man moans, his erection immediately coming back to life. I push in and out stretching him farther each time before I add the third digit to his tight little hole. Eren reaches up tangling his hands into my hair and pulling me down to me his lips. The kiss is hot, feverish, and filled with strings of saliva as our tongues trace and battle for victory. Though, it is barely a battle as we both allow out tongues to dart around.

While Eren is occupied kissing the day lights out of me, I resort to pushing my pant and boxers down my legs. Eren whimpers like a puppy when I pull away from the kiss pulling my shirt slowly over my head. Eren literally drools at the sight of my body and attacks my 'v' line with his tongue, giving it long thoughtful licks and sucks.

I allow him to continue until my raging boner get's painful. I grasp Eren roughly by his chin pulling his face close to mine, Eren makes a lustful sound and starts to kiss me roughly, the saliva from earlier making the kiss hotter and more wet, we can barely keep ourselves together, yet we are nearly glued to one another. I spread Eren's legs and lift them until they are above my shoulders, Eren lets out a lewd chuckle with the new position and finally talks, "Levi, please hurry, I can't explain why, but god darned it, Levi I need to tear me up on the inside." I try to hold back a laugh at Eren's language as I take my fingers and spread Eren's twitchy hole. I align myself with his wet hole before pushing in slowly, but still not stopping until I'm buried deep. Eren is breathing asperatically and gripping our sheets for dear life. Without permission I start to move deep into Eren taking a hold of his thighs and pushing him into the plush mattress. Eren gives no objections at the newest position, but instead starts to howl like a cat in heat.

I take his cock in my hand pumping him slowly; much different from the erratic speed I've chosen to set. I soon find Eren's seed splirting all over his upper chest and on his face, just as I bury my seed deep into him. Eren let's out a soft sigh groan before completely limp underneath of me. I smile at him with love and caress his face. He turns his wild eyes to me, before letting his legs fall and his mouth meet mine in a different kind of kiss, one that I finally understand.

"Levi, I love you, I love you so darn much." I laugh at him, "Eren, if you asked me to throw myself into a pit of fire, I would do it, because I Love you more than words can describe" I say as I press my lips back to his. He smiles in the kiss and settles on my chest when I fall next to him. I cover us with the sheets, though, this does go against my cleanliness standards, I can't seem to care with him beside me, in person, and loving me like this.


End file.
